Odin
Odin is the creator of the A.Q.U.A organization as well as the Demeter Paper company. He is an incredible businessman, with a genius level intellect. He uses his wealth and power to recruit strong quirk users for a yet unnamed goal. He uses emissaries such as the Ten Primordials as well as his daughter Hecate to accomplish many of his missions. Appearance Despite his age, Odin keeps a relatively youthful look, although he refuses to say how. He has long, sea-blue hair that reaches his mid back and is parted in the middle as two bangs frame each side of his triangular face. While he doesn't have a physically imposing stature, he does have a strong jawline as well broad shoulders and semi-large arms. His most defining facial feature are his dichromatic eyes, his right eye being a deep green color, while the other is a bright golden. During his days as the Owner of a company, where his image is very important, he wears a light purple suit jacket with a spiral designs on the darker, violet collar. His pants match the color of the suit jacket as well as a pair of bright white dress shoes. Under his jacket he wears a crimson tie with a white button down dress shirt. Personality A man of few words but many ideals. Odin often keeps a relatively calm, and collected demeanor, he doesn't raise his voice nor does he show any negative emotion that he feels if he feels it. He allows other people to speak before he does to get a sense of their opinion before sharing his, although he has a way of putting people down if he views their opinions as lesser than his own. Despite this most people see him as a typical CEO and just a man running a company. Behind this façade is a man determined to create a balanced world. He believes that there are too many heroes for the number of villains. While most view this is a blessing for the times, he views it as a time bomb waiting to explode. While there are more light hearted heroes than darker ones, he has seen the dark side of them. After his experience, he saw that, without a large enough threat, the heroes had become lazy. This sparked his ideal to become the person that would create true heroes again. He started to recruit people into his group, starting with just of few close allies, but within the turn of a decade he had built up a world encompassing organization. Powers and Abilities Combat Prowess *'Unknown level of Combat Skill': As Odin has not been seen fighting, little is known about his skills other than rumors that have swirled from Hecate and the Ten Primordials. As he was the one that taught Hecate everything she knows, it can be assumed that he is an excellent fighter in addition to several weapon trainings. Aside from this it is unknown where he would have learned or if he is as good as the rumors tell. Natural Abilities *'Superhuman Intelligence': Quirk Yggdrasil: An emitter type quirk that allows Odin to produce and manipulate a type of wood similar in appearance and structure to ironwood, also known as Australian Buloke, a type of wood native to Australia. It is the strongest known wood, taking over 500 pounds of force before breaking, and is resistant to heat up to several hundred degrees. While the wood he produces is not identical to the same type, it is slightly more durable than its natural world counterpart, and is capable of taking high temperatures without burning immediately. He can mold the wood into various shapes and sizes, even capable of creating branches that can extend up to several dozen feet in length. He has mastered his quirk to the point that he can create nearly anything he wishes. While the quirk itself is strong it does not come without weaknesses. The larger the structure or creation he wants to make, the more fatigued he gets. In addition, if the quirk is overused, Odin begins to transform into a wooden statue. There is already evidence of this as he has wood splotches already appearing across random parts of his body showing his use of the quirk.. A side effect from this quirk causes the wood to produce a sap like chemical that, when ingested by a quirk user, pushes that person's quirk into overdrive, unlocking their full potential. However, due to the forceful activation of a person's full potential, their body can't handle the change and the majority of people who are exposed to it directly are killed. Category:Dragonmaster714 Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:AQUA Category:Teams and Organizations Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Males